Plot Holes Explained
by KDucky11
Summary: I will explain plot holes in Ninjago using my extensive knowledge! ;) Mostly theories will be at play here, but I will use real facts as often as possible. Please tell me any plot holes you guys want explained.
1. Chapter 1: Zane's Powers?

How does Zane have powers if he's a robot & you have to be related to an elemental master to get them!?- KDucky11

Once upon a time, a prophecy was made, there would be a green ninja, a chosen one. He would stop the Overlord & bring peace. For the green ninja to rise, he/she would need 4 protectors. These protectors needed to be skilled with weapons as well as elemental powers. They couldn't become dependent. There would be a time they would need to fight without elemental powers.

The four masters whose descendant were involved in the prophecy agreed to let their powers be extracted through the use of a crystal & placed in golden weapons created by the first Spinjitzu Master. A little bit was added to the golden power that would be received by the chosen one. The weapons would it necessary to learn weapons skills as well as elemental skills.

Three out of four weapons went to a descendant of an elemental master. The ice weapon, however, went to someone else. The master of ice had no children or family. The weapon, instead, sought someone who had the necessary traits to be the next master.

The protectors would use the weapons & gradually absorb the powers. When the chosen one gives them the last remnants of his golden power, they would receive their powers in full. They would know how to fight with mundane means _&_ elemental powers now.

(Basically, Zane got his powers from the weapon & Lloyd. The ninja would have been wimpy in the tournament of elements if not for this. After their powers were removed, they wouldn't have been able to fight anymore.)

Send me requests for more plot holes you want me to explain.

EDIT: In part two of Brent Miller's youtube channel'sinterview of the Hageman brothers, the Hagemans said they were actually going to clear this up soon, so this chapter might be proven wrong soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Elements in Ninjago

Plot Hole: Chen needed ALL the elements in order to conduct the Anacondrai spell,

yet somehow he never obtained Nya or Morro's power.- Blaze457X

The spell said they needed all of the elements. Maybe ones that weren't currently in

Ninjago didn't count.

They needed all of the elements in Ninjago. Morro wasn't in Ninjago at the moment.

(Cursed Realm) & Nya hadn't unlocked her powers yet. It's possible it was just all the

powers that were IN Ninjago. All of the elements that were currently in Ninjago were

collected.

This is a pretty big plot hole, sorry if I didn't explain it well enough. Send me more

requests. I got 2 reviews, one was about the previous, and one was about Zane's power source. I approved them, but they don't show up. Could you guys resend them. I don't know who sent me the Zane's power source idea and I want to give them credit.


	3. Chapter 3: Jay's Wish?

Dear RJ, Zane's power source… is Chi. (from Chima) Case closed! :)

Why did everyone act like Jay was the only one who could make the final wish to

defeat Nadakhan, when there were tons of people in Ninjago with unused

wishes?-ShinyShiny9

Because Jay was the only person who could get close enough to Nadakhan so that he

would hear his wish. Djinjago was difficult to get into, even for a highly trained ninja. It

would be improbable for an ordinary person to get there. Even if the ninja tried to help

them reach Nadakhan, they would hamper the mission so badly, they probably wouldn't

make it.


	4. Floating Temple?

During Day of the Departed (spoilers if you haven't seen it!) Yang's temple is floating, but the events from season 6 were erased. how is this possible?-TheAmberShadow

Maybe, since it was a special Day of the Departed, with magic in the air due to the eclipse, it caused special paranormal activities. Floating haunted houses could be one of these things. The eclipse may have caused the Ghostbusters to be called a bit more often due to the strange stuff going on. ;)

(Tell me more plot holes you want explained!)


	5. Tournaments?

Why did Chen hold a Tournament of Elements at all when he could have just stolen the elements from the Elemental Masters right away? (I mean, I guess the quick explanation is "he's crazy," but still.-ShinyShiny9

He held a Tournament of Elements so he could single out all of the elemental masters & pick them off one at a time. If he had tried to do it all at once, the masters would have fought back & he might not have got all the powers. He also needed Skylar to absorb as many powers as possible. In a tournament, if she did well, she could touch every elemental master. Chen needed a way to get all of the masters there, so he hosted a tournament. If he didn't do the tournament, the masters may have become suspicious. Chen also likes drama, as Garmadon said, so a tournament would be just the sort of thing Chen would enjoy.

Hahah, pretty good, eh? :) Tell me more plot holes!


	6. Golden AND Green?

Lloyd's Golden Energy seemed to be a combination of all four elements, and he gave it away during Season 3. So where did his Green Energy in Season 4 spring from?-ShinyShiny9

Lloyd originally only had the green power. He gained the golden power when he went to the Temple of Light on the Dark Island. After this, he had two powers. Golden & green. The overlord removed most of the golden power in season 3, & Lloyd gave the rest to his friends. However, he e still had the green power he started out with before the final battle.


	7. Jay, the master of wind?

In response to ShinyShiny9: Uh, the green power had the ninja's elements. He was able to use his energy ability when he reached his full potential. The golden power can... move mountains and make see through golden super glue. What DOES the golden power do?

What about in season one, in that one episode where jay used wind instead of

lightning?-Anonymous

We have seen elemental users use their powers to create other elements in the past.

(Kai & Zane collaborating to make water) With a little creativity, you could manipulate your

element to be like another element. On the highly esteemed wikipedia, it said, " The

sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning produces rapid expansion

of the air surrounding and within a bolt of lightning." Lightning causes wind to expand &

move due to the heat. This makes the thunder noise. It's the air rapidly moving away. It's possible that Jay used a tiny controlled lightning bolt to heat

up the air in just the right way to create a funnel of wind. Creativity!

Any more ideas for plot holes?


	8. Ninja's jobs? Zane's memory?

it must have taken time to find the jobs that Kai, Jay and Cole got in season 4, but when we cut to Zane in the first 'real' scene, (where he has a conversation w/PIXAL) it appears that not much time has passed. though I suppose he might have been comatose during that time, seems like an awfully long time to stay unconscious.-TheAmberShadow

I think it was actually a year between season three & four. The reason why Zane didn't act like it was a long time, was because of Clouse's taser. I researched the effects of a power surge on a computer, & some problems are damage to storage (memory) & RAM. RAM is sort of like short memory for a computer, it's where data goes before it's permanently stored. What I think happened, is when Zane was first captured, he tried to escape, & Clouse tased him. This would have been like a power surge to a computer. It corrupted his already saved memory & threw his RAM out of sorts. This would have made it hard to store new data (memories). That means he could have been on Chen's island for a year & he wouldn't remember due to not being able to retain new memories the computer's equivalent of short term memory loss. Like Dory on Finding Nemo. With his longterm memory corrupted as well that would be why he couldn't remember Pixal for a while. As advanced as Zane is, he's still a computer. Any more plot holes?


	9. Jay's Adoption Was Secret?

why would Ed and Edna not try to locate Jay's actual father if they had all the info? or tell Jay he was adopted? he would have to find out sometime, and it's best to tell some one they were adopted when they're young, so it's less of a shock.-ShinyShiny9

It may have been because of some kind of embarrassment over Jay's birth. Jay's dad didn't seem to be married or in a relationship of any kind, so Jay may have been an accidental baby. (Won't go into any more detail) Maybe Jay's dad didn't want Jay to know who he was. There really could have been any number of reasons the Walkers never told Jay the truth.


	10. Morro Instant Master?

Okay, so this is pretty arbitrary, but how come Morro was able to do Airjitzu perfectly after just reading the scroll a few seconds, but the ninja had to practice and struggle for ages?-ShinyShiny9

Sensei WU said that Morro was one of his most gifted students. I would be willing to bet he was even genius level. This may have been one of the reasons why.

Another reason why may be because he's a ghost. I'll explain. It was hard for the ninja to do airjitsu because they couldn't get enough power to lift their body weight, since Morro is a ghost and doesn't really have body weight, it would have been easier for him to generate lift.


	11. How could Nadakhan delete Pixal?

How could Nadakhan just delete Pixal without a wish being made-KDucky11 before she thought about it.

Yes, I'm answering my own question.

Everytime Nadakhan trapped someone in his sword, the show said he got more powerful. Maybe he used this power to delete PIXAL.

(This was really just a clarification hole instead of plot hole)


End file.
